Unknown goal
by Dark Tomorrow666
Summary: dawn was born alone and in the darkness of the world, but can that darkness be lit by Paul and co. as they try and see through the shell of the young bluenette?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HI HI! MY first fanfiction IM SO EXCITED!**  
**Paul:...woopty freaking doo**  
**Dawn: -sigh-...i hate shippers**  
**Me: (gasp) HOW COULD YOU?!**  
**Dawn: what do you mean how could i?! i have to be shipped with this jerk!**  
**Paul: *sarcasm* oh yes and im SO happy to be shipped with a complete weak troublesome girl**  
**Dawn: SEE WHAT I MEAN!?**  
**Me: well...thats not my fault MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**  
**Gary:...where did you come from?**  
**Me:...something called a mental instatution...why?**  
**Misty: *sweat drops* that explaines alot...**  
**Dawn: why do i have to act emo like paul?!**  
**Paul: im not emo -_-**  
**Me: because i always wanted to see you emo like paul! ^^**  
**Paul: did you not hear me!? Im NOT emo!**  
**Ash: Hahahahaha dawn?! Emo like paul HAHAHAHAAH**  
**Drew: never thought i'd see the day**  
**May: yeah for once i agree with rose boy here...i mean dawn...emo like paul...doesnt seem to fit.**  
**Paul: *sulks in corner* i'm not emo**  
**Misty:...why is paul sulking?**  
**Me: i dunno...but i need him for the disclaimer- PAUL DO THE DISCALIMER AND GET OUT OF MY CORNER!**  
**Paul: fine...the crazy chick dark tomorrow666 does not own pokemon if she did she would make us green unicorns and destroy everything pink.**  
**Me: except for breast cancer reasons!...AND IT WILL COME TRUE YOU NON GREEN UNICORN BELIEVER!**  
**Justin bieber: hey guys whats u-**  
**Me: GET OUT OF HERE YOU GAY WANNABE A-WHOLE!**  
**Justin: FINE! *runs out like a girl crying***  
**Me: and that my friends...is proof he's gay o.o**  
**Everyone: ENJOY!**  
**-**

_i want to be normal... why can't i just fit in? The scars are my memories. Memories that can't be healed with a plant...a cure...it's a wound. A wound that will _never_ be healed...it will stay open, bleeding, why do i have them? Why must they be there everytime i try and talk...they are stopping me, stopping me from my destiny. What will god do? He's the one who made me what i have become, was i...just an experiment? Or...was i meant to be put onto the world? We may never know...till i find the source...to my deadly wounds and soul..._

It was a beautiful day in the pokemon world, no clouds in the sky, children and their pokemon running about. Elemenry to high school students making their way to school. All seemed pretty well for everyone...that is besides one person. A blunette made her way down the streets, she had mid-length midnight blue hair dancing in the wind as she walked, dull, lifeless blue eyes glaring at everyone and every_thing_ that dared got in her way.

She was wearing a very dark gray tank with a black cross and a rose wraping around the sharp edges, a black hoody with a black and blue dragon on it. Some dark blue skinny jeans and black and red converse on her feet, not caring how hot it was she continued on her way. Her name was dawn hikari, she was new to the highschool and didn't want ANYBODY to get in her way, she hardly talked unless its to boss people around or giver her pokemon an order of attack.

She was afrraid of nothing but one thing...herself. She was no ordinary girl...she was a monster, karma...a werewolf, you may call it a myth if that's what you want.

The blunette scowled when the school came into sight, besides her was her most prized postetion...her only pokemon that she was close too...darkrai, dawn met darkrai when she was little, but we will get to that later.

_'mistress...are you sure about this?'_ darkrai asked using telepathy, dawn nodded, she tought all her pokemon how to use it and it came in handy during the hard years.

Dawn and darkrai opend the doors and everything went silent, all eyes in the hallway on the scowling bluenetted and her pokemon. Whispers were all around the poor bluenette. But she didn't care at all, she continued walking down the hall sending a glare to anyway who looked at her making them scurry away.

Dawn walked into the office, wich was easy to find, the secretary (or what ever they are called -.-) looked up from her work and smiled.

"hello you must be dawn...no?" she asked, dawn nodded and returned darkrai to it's repectful pokeball returning her attention to the brunette. "okay my names sydney, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, the principle has been going on and on about you" sydney smiled and handed dawn her schedual, dawn bowed in respect and waved goodbye exiting the office.

Dawn looked down at her schedual to see what classes she had, the halls were empty now do to classes, this is dawns schedual:

**1****st**** period: math 9:00-10:10**

**2****nd**** period: battle skills 10:15-11:30**

**lunch: 11:30-12:10**

**3****rd**** period: Music arts 12:20-1:00**

**4****th**** period: poke health 1:00-3:00**

(this is kinda like my school schedual -^.^-)

well she already missed first period and second period just started, _'room A125'_ she told herself and started heading towards the battle room (...you get the point...).

Dawn bluntly walked in the door, everyone turned their eyes to stare at the bluenette. "ah hello you must be dawn hikari" the teacher, volkner, smiled, dawn didn't smile back but nodded slightly, "well i'm glad to see you are here, we were just talking about you infact" dawn slightly scowled and nodded again.

"my name's volkner, i am a gym leader of sinnoh, okay class this is dawn hikari, she lived in the sinnoh region as well" dawn twiched her left eye in irritation, how the hell did they know that?!

"is she gonna show us her pokemon like you did with us?" some poor soul out there questioned.

"ah yes i almost forgot, dawn would you like to?" dawn shrugged and grunted.

Taking that as a yes volkner set up the field, "dawn what kind of pokemon do you specialize in?" another kid yelled out, dawn looked at the crowed and closed her eyes.

"...dark..." she mummbled but loud enough for everyone to hear, dawn grabbed 10, yes 10 (i will explain later) pokeballs from the silver chain around her neck, and threw them in the air one by one.

"UMBREEE!" an umbreon howled as it landing on all four paws standing high and proud, some of the girls were oogling the dog pokemon and some of the boys were admiering how strong and healthy it looked. Next up...

"HOOOOUUUND!" another howl, a houndoom did a few flips in the air and landed right next to umbreon they greeted eachother with a cat-like smirk (or in this case dog-like X3) and a paw five (o.o IM SORRY I HAD TO :S). another pokeball.

"MIGHTY!" mightyena growled showing her sharp fangs landing next to houndoom, dawn started to get bored and thre six pokeballs in the air at once.

"Banette" some girls shrieked and the guys laughed.

"lie" liepard purred, some kids poochyena came out with hearts in its eyes, the owner returned him and apologized, liepard and mightyena snickerd.

"weav weav weavile!" weavile hollard crossing its arms smirking.

"ab absole ab ab" absole shook his head calmly sitting next to the two girl pokemon.

"KRAI KRAI DARKRAI!" darkrai yelled starteling everyone, even volkner, dawn grinned as darkrai made his way next to his master, this time a pokemon didn't show up, dawn growled and whistled, a tiny snicker was heard as zoura scamperd around dawn. Zouark also came from hiding and picked up zoura. Everyone was too shocked to even say a word. The bell rang signalling the beginning of lunch snapping everyone out of there dozed state, dawn smirked and returned her pokemon besides umbreon and walked out the door as everyone fallowed her retreating figure.

**LUNCH- PAULS POV X3 FINAAALLLYYYY**

I was even surprised myself after what happend in battles, who knew a girl could be som much like...well...like ME?!

"yo paul...hello earth to paul...PAUL!" i snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see drew looking at me with his curiouse green orbs...well...actually the whole table was staring at me. "you alright bro?" gary asked.

"im fine" i snapped being my usual grumpy self, i was sitting at a table with six more people, the boys drew hayden, ash ketchum, and gary oak. Then the girls, leaf green, misty waterflower, and may maple.

"alright whatever you say" ash shrugged and continued eating like the pig he is getting a wack on that thick skull of his by her mallet...where the hell does she get that thing...? oh well i will never know.

We all specialize in a diffrent type of pokemon, im into steal type pokemon (yeah so he doesnt have torterra sadly v.v or any of his pokemon besides the steal type one ._.), drew is into grass type, gary ice, ash electrick, may fire, leaf normal, and misty water.

"did you see that girl and her pokemon!?" may said tryingto start up a conversation.

"yeah...and did you see her body" gary smirked highfiving drew earning him a smack on the head by leaf, i rolled my eyes, mew why do i even THINK about hanging with these goons?!

The door sudenly slammed open and we whipped our heads towards the door, the blunette from earlier, what was her name...dane? Dean? Dan...DAWN dawn ok, walked out with a bored expression her umbreon fallowing close behind jumping from table to table. Then another slam and...uh-oh.

"uh-oh" may...you just took the words right from my mind. Standing in the door was the ass whole of the school...well...besides us we're pretty popular to. His name was derek and he was the team captain on the football team, he was chatting with his friend till he noticed something that angerd him deeply, i followed his gaze and saw the blunette in HIS seat...dammit.

**NORMAL POV...O.O...I LIKE BACON :D**

The angerd jock and his groupies stomped over to the obliviouse blunette and the stares from the table across.

"HEY!" derek barked, dawn paused mid bight out of her sandwich and looked up at the jock bordly, "your in my seat girly" he snapped, the grouped watched to see of the blunette will give in, but to their surprise she continued eating her lunch. This must have angerd the larger jock more.

"yo boss looky what i found" one of his groupies said, in one hand he had umbreon bu the neck, dawn dropped her sandwich and started growling, derek had an idea and smirked.

"oh...is this your umbreon?" he teased and snached umbreon away from the other. "you want it?"

"come on derek give the girl her pokemon" dawn the group turned and saw paul with his six friends glaring at derek. Dawn was shocked for a minute but it soon turned into a scowl.

"and what are you going to do about _shinji_?" derek hissed.

"_we're_ going to 'politely' ask you to give her her pokemon befor things get ugly" leaf smiled sweetly as derek scoffed. Umbreon started wriggling around trying to get free.

"and why would i do tha- OW YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!" umbreon scratched dereks cheek, he threw the little dog pokemon and dawn was quick enough to catch him before he hit the ground.

Paul smirked, "aww is the little jocky crying because of a little scratch" gary taunted in a baby voice making everyone around snicker. Derek growled and without warning grabbed paul by his neck and lifted him off the ground choking him.

"HEY LET HIM GO!" drew tried to get paul down but was was as well grabbed by the neck. Dawn saw this and groaned _'WHY?!'_ She thought, dawn threw a rock at dereks head as the others jocky toyed with the girls ,much to gary's and ash's displeasure.

Derek dropped the two who gasped for air, his attention was diverted to the blunette who was tossing a rock up and down catching it everytime.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" dawn rolled her eyes and sighed derek stomped up to her and was about to punch her...that was until a white light stopped him, behind dawn was darkrai arms crossed glaring at four jockys.

"boo" was all dawn and darkrai said that made them go running with their tails between their legs. Dawn walked up and offerd a hand to paul, he stared at the hand for a moment befor taking it as dawn lifted him off the ground.

"thanks" paul mummbled dawn nodded in repect. The bell rung and dawn bowed running through the door of the school with the seven pairs of eyes watching her.

"that girl is truely strange" ash sighed misty agreed as well as the others.

**MUSIC CLASS...NYA :o**

dawn made her way quickly to the music room, she was'nt planing on picking a fight...damn, she thought, i really wish i could enjoy a Day without fighting. She came apon the music room, apperentky she saw a few members of pauls group there to and she groaned mentally.

Dawn walked inside and was greeted by the music teacher fantina.

"good evaning darling you must be the wonderful dawn hikari no?" she asked in a frech-y sort of accent. Dawn nodded reluctently, fantina clapped getting everyones attention. "everyone this is dawn hikari" the blunette bowed adn straightned up. "so dawn what music do you do?" dawn looked at fantina a little worried expression in her eyes.

"ah i see...well would you like to demonstraight?" dawn hesitated but nodded anyways, "fantastico!" (i dunno if that french i just wanted to type it :3) dawn quietly walked over and carefully picked up a violin, she looked up to see drew, may, leaf and gary staring at her, she sighed and tuned it, when satisfied she picked up the bow and started playing.

**MAYS POV...YEAAAAHH**

the blunette started off very slowly, arceus it was beautiful, that very first cord and your already hipnotized by its beauty. I looked over and saw drew,leaf, and gary staring at her with soft eyes, leaf looked like she was on the verge of tears. I dont blame her it was very sad, i even felt my own eyes water listening to the beutiful music.

Dawn looked unhappy...she looked sad...heart broken. That blunette has got me very curiouse of what had happend to her. I could'nt keep it in, i let the tears roll down my cheeks just like leaf, dammit this was so emotional, even drew and gary...the PLAYBOYS of the school.

Dawn finished her music and slowly loward the violin and her head. I knew she was on the verge tears, everyone clapped,louder than they ever did, some were crying some were smiling and others...well others looked pure hearted. (if you look up sad emotional sad violin music, the first one should be with a pic that looks like the universe, you can use that or 'eternal love' it has a pick of a snow coverd feild and moons mkay =3)

Me and leaf shared knowing looks, she knew that something was up with dawn as well, we looked at the boys who were hugging each other crying anime tears down their cheeks, me and leaf almost toppled over laughing at the sight.

**NORMAL...AGAIN...NYA XP END OF SCHOOL :o**

Dawn sighed as she exited the front doors of the school, dodging passer byes and bikes and cars. To tell the truth dawn didn't have a home, no parents, no sibling nothing she grew up in darkness and it will be that way forever. She flipped her hood up to her black hoody and continued walking letting her back pack hang down on one shoulder.

_BEEP BEEP_

dawn turned around and saw a light green convertible slow down next to her, inside was paul,drew (who was driving),ash,gary,misty,may and leaf.

"hey dawn you need a lift?" ash asked looking at the frowning blunette, she shook her head no and started walking again.

"come on! Its the least we can after you saved us from derek and his possy" drew went on, dawn sighed.

"fine how bout pizza then...drew's treat" may grinned as drew growled. Dawn tilted her head and looked at the sapphire eyed brunette questionably. May soon realized and gasped dramatically. "dawn...y-you never had...had PIZZA?!" dawn shook her head no and walked on. "NO WAY WE ARE GOING TO SHOW YOU THE GOODNESS OF THE PIZZA!" may yelled and grabbed the blunette dragging her to the car, throwing her in and seating herself in the middle.

Dawn growled loudly as her eye twitched, "come on dawn loosen up will ya!?" gary said.

"welcome to my world troublesome" paul said scowling, dawn smacked paul on the back of the head. "OW" he rubbed the bump on his head, while evryone else snickerd, dawn sighed and sat back getting confertble, looks like she can't get out of this one...

**Me: aaaand thats a rap!**  
**Drew: wooah... -rolls eyes-**  
**Gary: that was...just...**  
**Me: great? -grins-**  
**Gary: no horrible -.-**  
**Me: I KNOOW TT-TT -sobs in corner-**  
**Leaf: now you have done you nimrod!**  
**May: well tell us if you like the story if you do dark will PROBABLY make another chapter.**  
**Me: -in corner growing mushrooms- PROBABLY?!**  
**Dawn: YES PROBABLY!**  
**Me: -goes back to mushrooms- well atleast i still have my mushrooms -mummbled and pouts-**  
**Paul: -sweat drops- anyways review bla bla bla and i know i was WAY OC but you know what authors do -grummbles-**  
**Me: I HEARD THAT!**  
**Paul: HOW?!**  
**Me: NARATTING POWERS DUH!**  
**Everyone but me and paul: ENJOY!**  
**Me: p.s. Flames are ok just dont take them to harsh please v.v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: alright so i have just got the BEST reviews i have EVER got ^^**  
**Paul: yeah yeah whatever just get on with it.**  
**Dawn: -rolls eyes- shut up paul and listen to the girl.**  
**Me and paul: -stares shocked at dawn-**  
**Dawn: -bubbly again- what?**  
**Paul: you are very troublesome -.-**  
**Dawn: am not**  
**Paul: are too**  
**Dawn: not**  
**Paul: are too!**  
**D: ARE NOT!**  
**P: ARE TOO!**  
**Me: ah young love -w-**  
**Pawn (LOLZ): NO!**  
**Me: enjoy the second chapter! Flames are okay!**

**-**  
**CHAPTER TWO MUAHAHAHAHAHA**  
**-**

Dawn was still angry she was forced to go along with them, but she calmed down and enjoyed the wind blowing in her face.

"we're here!" drew the moment for the bluenette. They pulled up to a small pizza parlor called 'mario's pizza palace' dawn sweat dropped at the name, so predictible, she thought.

"so dawn you REALLY never tried pizza before?" ash asked, once again dawn shook her head and grunted. "well im sure you'r going to enjoy it" he smiled, dawn shrugged. A bright flash came from one of her pokeballs and houndoom came out taking in it's surroundings.

"hound?" he asked turning his eyes to dawn who sighed but nodded, she let houndoom stay out of his pokeball as they entered the parlor.

"yo mario (LOLZ X3)" drew hollard, an itallian looking man came from behind the counter and grinned widely.

"Ah drew great to see you my friend i see you brought another friend!" he grinned eyeing dawn who just sat there keeping her emotionless act. "anyways the usual table?" drew nodded and mario led them to the very back of the parlor.

Dawn sat herself next to paul who sat next to may who sat by drew who sat by gary who sat by leaf who sat by misty who sat by ash (-takes deep breath-) as houndoom layed at dawn's feet.

"welcome to mario's pizza parlor may i take your order?" a man probably in his late twenties asked walking up to the table.

"could i get three pepperonies and four olive and...well what do you want dawn?" drew asked looking at the bluenette, dawn looked at him with curiouse eyes and shrugged, "well just get her a pepperoni as well"

"and anything to drink?"

"coke" they all chorised, dawn nodded and the waiter jotted down all the orders and left.

Houndoom popped out from under the table growling at dawn, dawn growled back but louder making the dog like pokemon go back under.

"wow troublesome some dog instict" paul smirked, dawn twitched and clapped paul upside the head...again, she smirked in victory making paul grummbled under his breath rubbing the soar spot while glaring at the snickering people.

"And here you go!" the waiter from earlier announced putting down one plate with three pieces of pizza infront of them, of course building dawn's curiousity.

"well...go on try it!" dawn looked up and saw all eyes on her, she sweat dropped and picked up the greasy food and took a bite from the corner, a moment a silence.

Dawn swallowed and blinked a few times, then she gobbled down the rest of the pizza with stars in her eyes, houndoom jumped up on the table staring at his master as if she just came from a mental instatution. Houndoom quietly whimperd as dawn looked at him.

Noticing what she was doing she swallowed the last bite and whiped her face, burping she grinned as the shocked seven, they shrugged it off and continued to eat.

Dawn ate atleast three plates of pizza when they were finished, "thanks mario!" drew said hading him a 50 dollar bill wich he rejected.

"please! Its on the house your friend there can there can really hold alot" all eyes diverted to the blunette who burped loudly and snickered at all the disgustes looks she got from the customers.

"alright see ya!" they all thanked the itallion owner and walked out, dawn bowed as did houndoom.

"you sure you don't need a lift dawn?" may asked worridly, dawn nodded and put her back pack on her shoulder letting it hang, she let out zoura who turned into a starapter, she hopped on and grunted waving.

"well that was truely awkward but...fun in a way" gary smiled.

"you said it...she really is a strange girl though" paul agreed bluntly. The others nodded in agreement and hopped into drew's convertable as he drove off.

**(This is where the action is -grins-)**

Dawn landed near a small cave in the forest not to far from the school or town. She simply sat down inside and let out all her pokemon, houndoom, mightyena, umbreon, darkrai, zoura, zourark, bannete and everyone else besides the bugger ones. (i'll tell you later)

_'mistress...night is coming fast'_ darkrai warned, dawn nodded and continued to feed the others and watching outide...waiting for the right time.

Finally, dawn thought. It was time, she looked up to see the full moon glistening down onto the open space of the forest. Walking to the middle of it where the moon-light met the ground she stood there.

A pain clashed through her body, she held in a cry and got through the pain. It got worse and worse and she could'nt take anymore, a loud cry of pain escaped her mouth as she collapsed on all fours. Her eyes turned from midnight blue to blood shot red. Her mouth and nose started to stretch out forming a black muzzle, her skin started to turn into black fur and her clothes ripped apart falling onto the ground.

Finally she let out a loud viciouse howl, she snarled shaking off all the left over clothes and blood. Her blood red eyes shifted to her pokemon, they nodded and she took off into the dark woods, howling into the world of darkness.

**Me: Hoped you liked it, i wont blame you if you didn't like the pizza part but o thought i'd make it fun.**  
**Dawn: That was okay i liked it :)**  
**Paul: meh -shrugs- the only problem was the music you were listening to when you wrote this -.-**  
**Me: yeaaahh...about that i was listening to some...VERY creepy lullibye music -shudders-**  
**Dawn: ANYWAYS we hoped you enjoyed it :D dark thinks she did a horrible job...**  
**Me: IT'S TRUE! -cries and rocked back and forth-**

**BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: AWESOME! Another review XP**  
**Drew: yeah awesome whoo! -rolls eyes-**  
**Me: -pouts- be quiet drew! Anyways im SO happy you like this story i was very affraid that you wont I LOVE YOU ALL :o**  
**May: -sweat drops- anyways DarkTomorro666 doesn't own us ._.**  
**Me: GOOD JOB MAY! Now...GO TO THE KITCHEN AND GET SOMETHING TO EAT!**  
**May: YAY!**  
**Drew: can i have something?**  
**May and me: NO!**  
**Drew: -sulks in me's emo corner-**  
**Me: THAT CORNERS MINE!**  
**Drew: NEVER!**  
**Me: -grabs rubber chicken- THIS IS WAR! -starts beating drew with rubber chicken-**  
**May: -comes from chicken with a bag of popcorn and watches me and drew-**  
**Me: -gets off drew with a bloody rubber chicken- now that that's tooken care of enjoy please :)**  
**May: -stares at the bloody chicken- how the hell do you beat the blood out of drew with a RUBBER chicken?!**  
**Me: -shrugs- i dunno authors powers i guess**  
**Me: oh and just so you know the italic paragraph in the first chapter. Yeah i meant to do something like that for the second but forgot so imma do it for this one!**  
**-**  
**CHAPTER THREE ENJOY!**  
**-**

_Why wont they heal? They have just been getting in the way. Nobody will notice them...notice me. I knew i was just a test...a test from the devil, thinking it's all just a dream...i'm asleep...no this is a nightmare, a noghtmare i will NEVER wake up too. Just another world of darkness...devouring me...taking me into a world where the blood keeps dripping and never stops..._

**WHEN PAUL GOT HOME IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**

After the pizza parlor paul and the others were driven home by drew.

"yo paul how was your day?" reggie, paul's big brother, asked looking up from his stew he was stiring.

"hn" paul grunted throwing his back pack carelessly on the velvet red coutch, "boring" he said bluntly.

"come on atlease SOMETHING must have happend" the older shinji said placing the soup in two bowls and placing them on the place mats.

Paul thought about it for a minute, "well we did meet a bluenette named dawn hikari" he said bordly, reggie stared at his brother for a minute.

"really?! Wow paul that's the first time you ever actually said a girl's real name...err...someone's real name" reggie sweat dropped.

"whatever all i know is she is very mysteriouse it's just got me curiouse..." he lingured off in the sentence thinking about the strange blunette.

"paul...paul...hello~" reggie sang, finding that his brother was lost in thought he got up and put his bowl in the sink sneeking out of the kitchen.

**NOW!**

The next day dawn woke up inside the cave she transformed next to, since her clothes ripped during the formation, she walked over to a bag in one of the cave's corner, she pulled out a black tank with the words 'your bloody lullaby' in red letters making it look like blood. Next she pulled out some black skinny jeans and put on some grey jordins, she then grabbed a skate board.

After fixing her hair she grabbed her pokeballs and let darkrai out letting him walk with her to school as she rode her board out of the forest and onto the road.

_'mistress what exactly happend yesterday?'_ dawn looked at her trusted pokemon and sighed.

_'nothing pitch...nothing'_ she told him mentally, darkrai, or pitch standing for pitch black, nodded and continued floating next to the bluenette.

Dawn skated for about five minutes till she got to the school, she kicked the end of the board making it flip up and into her hands.

The blunette made it to her first class...math, dawn groaned mentally as she sat near the window in the back, luckily for her no one she knew was in the class.

Dawn yawned, just ten more minutes and she's free from this death whole, she already knew the things they tought how...no one will ever know.

_RING RING RING_

Dawn stood up and grabbed her back pack and skate board. Everyone cleared out of the way of the bluenette scared of what she would do if they got in her way.

Dawn was glad she had battling next. She walked in, "HEY DAWN!" mentally sighing the bluenette turned around and saw ash with the others waving for her to sit with them.

Here was her options 1) sit next to the moron and take the horror of them. or 2) ignore them and sit next to the snobby ursula. Morons ursurla, morons ursula...she picked the morons. She walked up the stairs glaring at some people telling them to move. She sat herself next to paul.

"hey dawn how's it going?" gary smiled, dawn just glared and growled making him cower back, she was NOT in the mood today staying out almost all night with one hour of sleep was NOT her thing.

"ALRIGHT! Today we are going to do a battle, there will be one first battle, and the winner will go up against ALL of you!" cheers and groans were heard, dawn and paul simply smirked simutaniously.

"The first battle...Dawn hikari and ursula sandgem (couldnt think of a last name)" ursula smirked.

"that's fine i know i can already beat that loser!" laughs and giggles were heard, dawn growled and grabbed her sake board skating down the isle.

Ursula walked down the same isle making sure to sway her hips when passing paul.

"alright choose your pokemon!"

"gabite it's time to show off my beauty!" the pink haired coordinator yelled sending her gabite onto the feild. "this is for you paulie-poo"

Dawn nearly toppled over laghing but she contained it and snickerd lightly, her eyes gazed to paul who had a look that said 'DEAR ARCEUS BEAT HER PLEASE!' dawn smirked and twirled a pokeball in on the tip of her fingure and nodded.

With out a call, dawn threw a pokeball in the air. "banette" a small black pokemon with red eyes and a zipper type mouth yelled.

"EEWW DID YOU HAVE TO USE..._THAT_ THING?!" the pinkette screetched, dawn shrugged.

"this is a one on one battle between banette and gabite and...BEGIN!" the referee yelled signalling to start the battle.

"gabite dragon rage!" ursula yelled wasting no time. Dawn stood there calmly as banette waited for an order.

Just when the dragon rage was going to hit dawn threw her hand out and into the air, banette expertly dodged the move.

"WHAT?!" the pinkette shrieked, dawn smirked and threw down her hand.

"...night shade..." the bluenette whisperd, banette sent a large tornado type move at gabite.

"dodge now!" unfortunatly the dragon pokemon was able to dodge banettes night shade.

Mentally growling dawn whisperd another order, "shadow ball" banette obeyd and sent a numerouse amount of shadow balls at gabite.

"not so fast! Gabite use dragon claw!" gabite was fast enough to dodge the attack and send a shadow claw at banette hitting it straight on.

"BANETTE!" the ghost pokemon cried in pain, dawn mentally cursed.

"shadow sneek!" she said, raising her voice just a _little_ over a whisper, banette dissapeared into the ground (FYI i have NO idea what these moves really do ._.) and appeared behind the dragin pokemon sending a shadow ball.

The shadow ball made contact with gabite sending it flying into a wall and knocking it out instently.

"WHAT?!" the pinkette shrieked.

"gabite is unable to battle this round goes to dawn and her bannette!" smirking in victory dawn prased her pokemon mentally and returned it.

_RING RING RING_

Dawn grabbed her things and skateboard and walked out of the room. Everyone was shocked that bluentte ACTUALLY beat ursula, the most best coordinator ever and second best battler besides paul.

"we need to find dawn...maybe we can be friends with her" may shrugged, they all agreed and ran out of the room in search for the mysteriouse bluentte.

**Me: okay so this chapter probably REALLY sucked but i tried -shrugs- now you may not get the story very well and dawn has two more pokemon wich will come in, in the next chapter if i hadn't mentioned them yet**  
**Drew: sucked?! That was HORRIBLE**  
**Me: I WILL GET THE RUBBER CHICKEN! -takes out rubber chicken-**  
**Drew: NOO -runs away-**  
**May: -sighs- anyways while these morons-**  
**Me and drew: IM NOT A MORON!**  
**May: are fighting i will end this...Please review and if you have any complaints or things you want her to add send her a private messege or in the reviews!**

**PEACE dark tomorrow OUT!**


End file.
